1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer for recording an image on a recording medium and, more particularly, to a printer capable of maintaining a density of a recorded image constant.
2. Related Background Art
It is well known that in a printer for printing an image, a recording density is changed by an environmental temperature change or a temperature change in a recording head. Therefore, an image printer comprising a temperature compensating circuit for compensating the temperature change to maintain the recording density constant has been proposed.
However, when a temperature changes and the compensating circuit operates during image recording the density of the image differs before and after operation of the circuit. Therefore, the image obtained may be unnatural. Especially in a color printer, a color tone may be changed and degrade image quality.